enamorándome de un mafioso
by Mily de Cullen
Summary: -¿por que lo hiciste? -tenia que tenerte a mi lado,costase lo que costase, te lo prometí yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Conejita un secuestro, un viejo amor, la mafia y ¿las vegas? summary completo adentro, entren y lean que no se arrepentiran
1. I

Y corrí.

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis pequeños pies en la dura arena del desierto de Las Vegas, Nevada. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era haberme recostado en la cama de mi departamento en Seattle después de la fiesta de una de mis amigas. Después de ese vago recuerdo, todo era oscuridad… y voces que no reconocía. Desperté en el mismo instante en el que me estaban sacando de la cajuela de ese Ferrari, no lo dudé ni un instante y eché a correr, pero mi duda seguía allí; ¡¿qué carajo estaba haciendo yo, Bella Swan, la recatadita de todo Seattle, en Las Vegas?!


	2. II

Los pies comenzaban a pesarme. Mi pecho ardía y mis costados picaban, nunca tuve buena resistencia física y ahora que la necesitaba, no estaba allí. Sólo rogaba a Dios que mi patosidad no hiciera acto de presencia en estos momentos.

Llevaba, al menos, unos cinco minutos corriendo, pero yo sentía como si llevara horas. El tipo que me seguía se veía fuerte, yo le calculaba unos 100kg de peso y 1.90m de altura; si bien yo no era bajita, comparada a él, podría decirse que me podría aplastar con su enorme brazo cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero.

No aguantaría más, lo sabía, mi mente me decía que me rindiera y dejara que esos tipos me quitaran mis órganos principales, me cortaran la cabeza y dejaran tirado mi cuerpo en alguna de las frías calles de Las Vegas, pero mi parte fantasiosa y miedosa se negaban a dejar que me hiciesen daño, no ahora. Sólo me faltaba un semestre para acabar la universidad y oficialmente ser psicóloga. No ahora, no puedo rendirme, me decía a mí misma como mecanismo para aumentar la velocidad. Divisé una luz, ¿Dios vienes por mí? No, era una luz roja… era una luz de Las Vegas.

Sentí algo pesado sobre mi hombro ¿eso era una mano? Mierda, me habían atrapado ¿Cómo carajos dejé que esto pasara? Supe que todo había terminado cuando, el mismo tipo de hace unos instantes, me colocaba un pañuelo en cloroformo sobre la boca y me daba un fuerte golpe en mi pálida mejilla.

—Causaste muchos problemas, pequeña zorra, si no fuera porque me pagaran mucho por ti, ya tendrías una bala en tu pequeña cabeza.

—Mike, compórtate, el jefe espera rápido su pedido y sabes que no podemos hacerlo esperar.

—Es una lástima que no podamos observar un rato más a esta monada, ¿no lo crees, James?

Mike y James parecían sólo seguir órdenes, pero ¿de quién? ¿Quién querría hacerme daño hasta llegar al punto de secuestrarme y traerme desde Seattle hasta las Vegas? ¿Yo conocía a ese alguien?

No pude pensar ni escuchar más, el cloroformo comenzó a hacer efecto y me arrastró lentamente a una oscuridad pesada y envolvente donde me encontraba sola con mi conciencia.

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Es lo único que había en el pequeño cuarto en el que yo, suponía, me encontraba. No podía saber nada más, estaba en un costal***** y con los ojos vendados, pero, no por eso, menos atenta a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, olía a humedad y escuchaba el viento soplando contra algo parecido a una pared.

Yo sabía que me encontraba en un cuarto y muy pequeño, por la asfixia que sentía, mientras estaba sentada y amarrada en esa pequeña silla de madera; también sabía que probablemente siguiera en Las Vegas, sólo que no sabía exactamente en qué parte. Después de eso lo único que sabía es que fui privada de mi libertad por un tipo llamado Mike y por otro llamado James.

Pum, pum, pum, pum.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar las pisadas que parecían acercarse a la habitación.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Mu… muy bien, jefe, tal como us-usted pidió.

—¿La trataron con amabilidad?

—Sí, jefe. James y yo la trajimos de la manera más atenta y amable que pudimos.

—Más te vale, Mike, si yo le veo un sólo moratón o rasguño que parezca reciente, me encargaré que tu familia te vea en la punta del Stratosphere***** colgado, y no será específicamente con el corazón aún latiente.

—Sí, jefe, comprendo, sólo le aviso que la chica tiene un moratón en la mejilla…

—¿Qué?

—L-lo que pas-pasa es que ella comenzó a correr cuando la estábamos….

— ¿Cuando la estaban qué, Mike?

—Ella comenzó a correr y se cayó…

—Tú sabes que soy bueno detectando mentiras y justamente en tu rostro, ahora mismo, detecto la mayor de todas.

—Jefe, déjeme explicarle, yo y James so-

PIUM.

¿Eso fue un balazo? ¿El tipo de la voz hermosa acaba de matar a Mike?

—Te daré la oportunidad de explicarte, ve por James y quiero una explicación, si no es una explicación adecuada, tú y él querrán NUNCA haber desobedecido una de mis órdenes, ¿capisci?

—Sí, jefe, deme un rato para buscar a James, conociéndolo está metido en un bar o con alguna p…

—No me interesa saber si conoces a James, ni dónde está metido, me interesa saber qué le hicieron a mi pequeña.

—No tardaré, jefe, pero tengo una duda que quisiera que me respondiera.

—No soy maestra para estar contestando tus dudas emocionales, pero estoy de humor, así que haz tu pregunta.

—Um… Perdone por estar de metiche, pero quisiera saber, ¿por qué le interesa tanto esa mocosa?

—No juegues con tu vida, Mike, ya te la perdoné una vez, no abuses de que estoy de buen humor, llamando mocosa a mi chica y sólo te diré que…

TOC. TOC. TOC

—Pase, ¿qué quieres, James?

—Um… señor, disculpe jefe, la señora Tanya Denali dijo que escuchó un disparo en la habitación y me mandó a investigar, temiendo por usted y su salud.

—El que debería de preocuparse por su salud eres tú.

—¿Yo? Perdone, señor, pero no comprendo por qué me podría suceder algo a mí.

—Mike, ahora es tiempo que me cuentes, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con mi chica?

—Yo se lo contaré, jefe. Verá, cuando íbamos llegando al comienzo del desierto, Mike propuso sacar a la chica del maletero y ponerla en…

—¿Del maletero?

—S-sí, señor, del maletero; lo que pasa es que, cuando pasamos por la ciudad, pensamos que todos verían que una chica iba atada y amordazada en la parte de atrás del auto, y James y yo pensamos que meterla al maletero del auto sería la mejor opción.

—Y, si iba amarrada y amordazada ¿por qué comenzó a correr? Chicos, chicos, chicos, sé que están mintiendo, sudan, su tono es nervioso, díganme la verdad antes de que me enfade más con ustedes y les vuele los sesos a ambos.

—To-todo fue culpa de Mike, señor, él dijo que la chica era demasiado linda y que parecía estar sin estrenar, que él quería probar estar entre sus piernas, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

—¿Eso es verdad, querido Mike?

—No, jefe, James tuvo la culpa. Él la quería para él, sólo que quiere incriminarme a mí.

—Odio que toquen lo que es mío. ¿Lo sabían, no? Yo soy egoísta, celoso y posesivo, además de ser un mafioso, y si alguien osa, aunque sea mirar lo que es de mi propiedad, yo les reviento el cráneo. Pensé que después de años de trabajar conmigo, el jefe de la mafia, lo habían comprendido, pero veo que no es así. Edward Cullen NUNCA da segundas oportunidades.

—Se-señor, por favor, no nos mate le prometemos que nunca más haremos algo así, ni volverá a saber más de nosotros, ¿verdad, James?

—Es tarde para arrepentirse y pedir perdón, caballeros, ustedes querían violar a mi chica, la amordazaron, amarraron, metieron al maletero y la golpearon aunque yo fui claro con el hecho de que debían de tratarla con cuidado.

—No, señor, le prometemos que nunca volverá a pasar esto.

—Edward Cullen NUNCA da segundas oportunidades. Y yo sé que esto nunca volverá a pasar.

—¿Esto quiere decir que nos perdona? ¡O gracias a Dios! Gracias por…

—Nos vemos después en el infierno, caballeros.

PIUM. PIUM.

El silencio seguía después de unos minutos, ¿los había matado?

Al parecer, el tipo me conocía, me consideraba de su propiedad y me protegía, pero ¿quién era él? Sabía su nombre, pero ¿de dónde lo conocía? ¿De dónde conocía al jefe de la mafia?


End file.
